Gas sensors are widely used across many diverse applications including commercial, industrial, military and other applications. The sensitivity of such gas sensors can vary, and the type of gas sensor used for a particular application is often selected depending on the required sensitivity and cost. In some applications, it may be desirable to detect gas concentrations as low as a few parts per billion, or even less. Many commercially available gas sensors do not have a high enough sensitivity or accuracy to detect these and other gas concentrations.